respawnablesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Road To Glory
is an event in the Respawnables that went live on Android and iOS on the 17th July 2014. Unlike the other events such as Hand Granade Fest or Caza de Huevos de Pazcua, this event required the player to play exceptionally well in both missions mode and Multiplayer which ranges from coming in first place in missions mode, to being on the winning team in team vs and staying in the top 3 in Free For All. This event is currently EXPIRED. Prizes Tier 1: 10 Trap Medals *Tier 2: 15 Mines *Tier 3: 20 Super Grenades *Tier 4: Red skin for the Grenade Launcher *Tier 5: 20 Ballistic Knifes *Tier 6: Checkerboard skin for the Dual Grenade Pistols *Tier 7: 35 Immunity Shield *Tier 8: Spec Ops Boots (gives 7% agility and reduces 75% the damage suffered by Death From Below) *Tier 9: Zebra skin for the Guitar Machine Gun( gives you the weapon as well. ) *Tier 10: Spec Ops Vest (gives 10% health and reduces 75% the damage suffered by mines) *Tier 11: 50 Ballistic Knifes *Tier 12: Spec Ops Helmet (gives 10% accuracy and reduces 75% the damage suffered by Trap Medals) *Tier 13: Automatic Shotgun *Tier 14: 250 Gold Goals *Tier 1: Finish first in a Missions mode match Tier 2: Finish in the winning team in a Team Vs mode match *Tier 3: Finish first in 3 Missions mode matches *Tier 4: Finish in the top 3 in one Free For All mode match *Tier 5: Finish first in 5 Missions mode matches *Tier 6: Finish in the winning team in 5 Team Vs mode matches *Tier 7: Finish in the top 3 in 5 Free For All mode matches *Tier 8: Finish top 2 in the winning team in a Team Vs mode match *Tier 9: Finish in the winning team in 12 Team Vs mode matches Tier 10: Finish first in the winning team in one Team Vs mode Multiplayer match. *Tier 11: Finish in the winning team in 15 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches. *Tier 12: Finish first in one Free For All mode Multiplayer match. *Tier 13: Finish in the winning team in 20 Team Vs mode Multiplayer matches. *Tier 14: Finish first in 5 Free For All mode Multiplayer matches. What's New *Automatic Shotgun for deadly close quarters combat. It also fires rapidly at enemy without reloading every shot. *Ballistic Knife gadget added, kill enemies without being heard *New Bundle: Spec Ops Pack - 7% Agility, 10% Health, 10% Accuracy. It reduces damage of Mines, Trap Medal and Death From Below grenades by 75% *Three new exclusive weapon skins for the Grenade Launcher, Dual Grenade Pistols and Guitar Machine Gun. *More re-spawn points were added if you haven't noticed. Trivia *This is the third event in the game. This is the first event that was not released as part of an update. *This is currently the only event not to have a weapon as a last tier prize. *This is the first event to have gold as a prize. *This is the first event to feature a new exclusive weapon with more than 1 bullet per clip. *If you wear a Spec Ops Pack armor and two Anti-Explosive Pack armor, it gives you total immunity against Mines,Trap Medals or Death From Below. *If you purchase the Spec Ops Pack, you will be able to skip 3 tiers: Tier 8, Tier 10 and Tier 12. *This is the first event to introduce a shotgun. *This is the event with the most weapons as prizes in the game. *The first bundle to come in a sac instead of a box. Galeria Unknown Weapon.png New Event.png New Free Skins.png Prove your Worth.PNG Best.PNG Ballistic Knife.PNG Spec Ops Pack.png Unknown_Event.png 250_Gold.png